The son of Sobek
by JUNIPER THE TREE NYMPH
Summary: Percy is crocodile hunting and so is Carter.


THE SON OF SOBEK

The surface of the river churned with bubbles. The crocodile was gone, but standing in the marsh about twenty feet away was a teenage guy in jeans and a faded orange T-shirt

that said CAMP something. I couldn't read the rest. He looked a little older than me—maybe seventeen—with tousled black hair and sea-green eyes. What really caught my attention was his sword—a straight double-edged blade glowing with faint

bronze light. I'm not sure which of us was more surprised.

For a second, Camper Boy just stared at me. He noted my khopesh

and wand, and I got the feeling that he actually saw

these things as they were. Normal mortals have trouble

seeing magic. Their brains can't interpret it, so they might look at my sword, for instance, and see a baseball bat or a walking stick.

But this kid . . . he was different. I figured he must be a

magician. The only problem was, I'd me t most of the magicians

in the North American nomes, and I'd never seen this guy

before. I'd also never seen a sword like that. Everything about him seemed . . .

un-Egyptian."The crocodile," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and even. "Where did it go?"Camper Boy f rowned. "You're welcome.""What?"

"I stuck that croc in the rump." He mimicked the action with his sword. "That's why it vomited you up. So, you're

welcome. What were you doing in there?"I'll admit I wasn't in the best mood. I smelled . I hurt.. And,

yeah, I was a little embarrassed: the mighty Carter Kane, head

of Brooklyn House, had been disgorged from a croc's mouth

like a giant hairball."I was resting," I snapped. "What do you

think I was doing? Now, who are you, and why are you fighting my monster?"

"Your

monster?" The guy trudged toward me through the

water. He didn't seem to have any trouble with the mud. "Look,

man, I don't know who you are, but that crocodile has been

terrorizing Long Island for weeks. I take that kind of personal,as this is my home turf. A few days ago, it ate one of our pegasi."

A jolt wen t up my spine like I'd backed into an electric fence.

"Did you say

pegasi?"He waved the question aside. "Is it your monster or not?"

"I don't own it!" I growled. "I'm trying to stop it! Now,

where—""The croc headed that way." He pointed his sword to thesouth. "I would already be chasing it, but you surprised me."

He sized me up, which was disconcerting since he was

half a foot taller. I still couldn't read his T-shirt except for the word

CAMP. Around his neck hung a leather strap with some

colorful clay beads, like a kid's arts and crafts project. He wasn't

carrying a magician's pack or a wand . Maybe he kept them in the Duat? Or maybe he was just a delusional mortal who'd accidentally found a magic sword and thought he was a superhero. Ancient relics can really mess with your mind. Finally he shook his head. "I give up. Son of Ares? You've got to be a half-blood, but what happened to your sword? It's all bent."

"It's a khopesh." My shock was rapidly turning to anger. "It's supposed to be curved." But I wasn't thinking about the sword . Camper Boy had just called me a

half-blood? Maybe I hadn't heard him right. Maybe he meant something else. But my dad was African American. My mom was white.

Half-blood wasn't a word I liked ."Just get out of here," I said, gritting my teeth. "I've got a crocodile to catch.""Dude, I

have a crocodile to catch," he insisted. "Last time you tried, it ate you. Remember?"

My fingers tightened around my sword hilt. "I had every-

thing under control. I was about to summon a fist—"For what happened next, I take full responsibility. I didn't mean it. Honestly. But I was angry. And as I may have mentioned, I'm not always good at channelling words of power. While I was in the crocodile's belly, I'd been preparing to summon the Fist of Horus, a giant glowing blue hand that can pulverize doors, walls, and pretty much anything else that gets in your way. My plan had been to punch my way out of the monster. Gross, yes; but hopefully effective. I guess that spell was still in my head, ready to be triggered like a loaded gun. Facing Camper Boy, I was furious, not to mention, dazed and confused; so when I meant to say the English word fist, it came out in Ancient Egyptian instead:

khefa

.Such a simple hieroglyph:

You wouldn't think it could cause so much trouble.

But it did.


End file.
